


Dirty Sinner

by thirstyateez_1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atheism, Catholicism, Confession Booth, Corruption, First Time, Gay Panic, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tattoos, Virginity, You heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyateez_1117/pseuds/thirstyateez_1117
Summary: San is your poster kid for bad boys. Seonghwa is your poster kid for good boys.When San kisses his best friend, and tries to make an apology. His pent up hatred for religion gets taken out in a confession booth.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Dirty Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> its finally, not Seongjoong. But what it is, is pure and utter FILTH. 
> 
> So enjoy!!!1

San was your typical poster child for a “bad boy”. 

Covered in a multitude of tattoos, hair a dark black, with fun accents of red scattered all throughout. Piercings adorning his features like they were meant to be there, and frankly, they looked good as hell on him. 

He also liked when his first impression was “I pray to no god.” He loved the look on the elderly's faces when he would say those types of things. An atheist. A very, very devout atheist. 

Despite being dragged to church for years as a child, he grew no connection to this “God” they worshipped. He didn’t buy one drop of the stories he was being told. Why should he pray to something, or someone he can’t see, and why should he believe a book that's been cross translated for years? 

San’s atheism and outward appearance, and very open homosexuality, was his branding at this point. Walking into his grandmother's house with his black lined neck tattoos looking like they had been painted over with watercolors of blue, red and purple. 

“Oh San! Welcome back home, Jaein and Hejin from the Church are here!” His grandmother would yell from the family room. 

He would walk in, face in a faux smile. Don’t get him wrong, he may look like a terrible person, but he had basic manners. Sometimes. 

“Oh my! What happened to your neck poor boy!” Jaein screamed. 

“A Wooyoung happened.” He said in reply. 

“Oh my, she must be a feisty young lady hm?” They would always ask. 

“Oh trust me, HE is very feisty.” He would reply with a smile, the woman's face going pale, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

“A MAN?!” He heard, not sure from which lady it came from, his grandmother knew he was gay, she had given up on trying to change him when she walked in on him balls deep in this Wooyoung boy. 

He would simply chuckle, walking out without another word, the screams of this Holy Lord and hatred being thrown at his back, but he was used to it at this point. 

Though he constantly slept around with either this Wooyoung boy, or any boy in town who was questioning his sexuality, he had a rather strong attraction to his best friend, and that's where things got fun. 

Park Seonghwa, the poster child for all things good. 

Perfect in all ways. Perfect grades, perfect smile, perfect rap-sheet, perfect body, perfect personality. 

He was probably the nicest one boy his age in this town. 

Here's the kicker, He was a very devout cathloic. He went to church every day the doors were open. Worked on the side for the church, brought people to church with him when he could. 

Except San. He never brought San. Why? He knew his views on it and despite being religious himself, he saw no reason for trying to cram it down his throat. 

Seonghwa loved San to the ends of the earth and back. He adored his mischief making best friends. 

But not in the same way San adored him. Seonghwa was very heavily a straight man, who still, accepts San for who he is. 

Granted he isn’t too fond of San sleeping around with half of their town, he still knew that his begs and pleads wouldn’t get past his best friend's thick skull. 

This day was a day Seonghwa was going to put in the books. San was actually going to come to church with him. 

Why? He didn’t know, he overheard something about his grandmother being out of town as well as Wooyoung having taken a vacation, but he wasn’t going to badger, he was going to accept it. 

“Wow San, you clean up really nicely!” Seonghwa pipes, looking across his bed room at the man who was clad in his only pair of pants that weren’t ripped in 20 different places, and a sleek black button up shirt, black and red hair slicked back, exposing his forehead. 

“Don’t act so surprised Hwa.” San mutters as he stares in the mirror, fixing his collar to look somewhat nice. 

He wasn’t doing this because he wanted to, he was doing it because he knows how much it means to Seonghwa. 

After they finish getting ready, the two leave Seonghwas house with his parents. 

The ride was eerie. Seonghwas parents liked San for the most part, they had no issue with his appearance or personality, but his atheism and homosexuality is what threw them off the loop of completly adopting them as their own.

The family and their addition arrive at the church within minutes, all climbing out of the car and filing into the building. 

The sanctuary smelled of cleanliness and burning candles. A multitude of people already sitting in the pews, or kneeling at the altar with heads bowed. 

Seonghwa grabs Sans wrist, pulling him towards the altar at the forefront of the room. 

Seonghwa drops to his knees, folding his hands and bowing his head, muttering strings of words to his God. 

Sans mouth practically watered at the sight. Seonghwa on his knees praying to an entity neither of them could see. 

He shakes the lewd thoughts from his head, before kneeling himself, taking on a mirror image of the other and just, sitting there, side eyeing the other for when he was able to rise. 

A couple minutes pass before the blonde begins to rise, San quickly follows suit. 

They walked to where Seonghwas parents were sitting, sitting with them. 

The service was like all that San had ever attended. Music, preaching, and even more music. 

It drug on for what felt like ages, but they were soon dismissed, the heaps of people walking out, the Priest standing at the door to say his goodbyes. 

The man's eyes catch Sans, the unfamiliar face new to him. 

“Oh hello, Who might you be?” He asks, a soft smile on his face. 

San smiles in return, “Choi San, I came with the Park family.” He replied, cringing as the Priest grabs his hand between his own. 

“Well, we are pleased to have you Mr.Choi, thank you for attending and may God be with you.” the older replied, smiling. 

San simply nods, swallowing the laugh he wanted to let out. 

He catches up with Seonghwa, who was standing and talking to who San assumed were his church friends. 

“San!” He pipes, linking his arm in the others. 

San smiles, placing a hand on the others. 

If any random person came to their town and came across the two, they’d think they were a happy couple with their dubious amounts of skinship they shared, but they were far from that, to Sans deep dismay. 

They sat and talked for a while before Seonghwas parents yelled across the yard for the two boys. 

They pile into the car and return to the Park household, Seonghwas mother beginning to make lunch, Seonghwa and San retreating to his room. 

San unbuttons his shirt as soon as the door closes behind him, his bare chest making a beautiful appearance, tattoos littered across the honey skin. 

Seonghwa loved to marvel at Sans tattoos for reasons unknown, he just thought they were beautiful. 

“Take a photo, you can stare at it longer.” San says with a wink, making the blonde blush. 

“You know how much I like your tattoos.” Seonghwa retorts, throwing himself onto his bed, San joining him. 

“Then would you like to see my newest addition?” he asks. 

Seonghwas eyes light up, head nodding profusely. 

San stands, unbuttoning his pants, sending Seonghwa into a panic. 

“Woah Woah. Where is it at?” He asks, guarding his eyes. 

San laughs as he continues pulling his pants off. 

“My inner thigh, calm down Hwa.” 

He sits back onto the bed, bending his left leg, stretching out his right, turning it slightly to show the fresh tattoo that adorned the entirety of his inner thigh. 

Seonghwa gets close to the art work, fingers softly tracing the intricate line work. 

A large heart, sharp dagger piercing through the center, going from the top to the bottom, drops of colourless blood dripping from the exposed tip. 

San sucks in a deep breath, trying to make his mind go anywhere but the place that it's going to this point. 

“It's beautiful. But I still like this one the most,” Seonghwa mutters, crawling further up the bed, kneeling in between the others legs, pulling Sans shirt open a little farther, to point at a tattoo placed on his left rib cage. 

A heart, but a real human heart this time, with a very angry looking snake wrapped around it, squeezing it. 

His fingers run over the expanse of the tattoo, tracing almost every line as if it was him drawing it. 

San stares at his best friend, the light in his eyes as he stares at the ink on his own skin bringing a little spark of softness to his otherwise rather cold heart. 

San, against the screams of his conscience in his mind, leans forward, grabbing the soft and sweet face of his best friend, placing a deep kiss on his lips. 

What was the shocker, is that Seonghwa didn’t pull away as soon as he thought he would. He let his friend's lips linger on his own, the taste of the ring in Sans lip passing into his own mouth. 

Did he like what was happening right now? He wasn’t too sure at this point. The rough feeling on the lips of someone who wasn’t female on his own, was mind opening. 

But that's where everything hit him like a freight train. Wasn’t female. He was kissing his male best friend. The amount of sins filling his brain at this moment was enough to make the blonde the first to pull away, staring at San with wide eyes. 

San, though always rather confident, had anxiety running through his veins. 

He did what his mind had been telling him to simultaneously not, and absolutely do. 

He stood from the bed with no words, pulling his pants on, and buttoning his shirt. If anyone had entered the room at that point, shirt unbuttoned, pants discarded and both parties with red, swollen lips, it would look exactly like what wasn’t happening. 

“I should go. I’m sorry.” San mutters, grabbing his bag before leaving the room, a silent Seonghwa sitting on the bed, thoughts wrecking his brain. 

\---------

Days past without any contact from either boy to the other. San knew why Seonghwa wasn’t messaging him, it was obvious. 

He had kissed him, no warning or anything. 

But why didn’t he message Seonghwa? He had zero idea. He was afraid. Afraid of the slurs that would be thrown in his face by the other. He knew Seonghwa wouldn’t do that, but he still feared that no matter how many times he had been called those exact names, they’d hurt the most coming from Seonghwa. 

But after not speaking to his best friend for five whole days, he thought that going to him in person would be his best idea. 

He walks himself to the others house, feet heavy and absolutely not wanting to go, but his mind bettered his body, and took him anyways. 

He knocked on the door a few times, before being greeted with Seonghwas mother. 

“Oh hello San, looking for Seonghwa?” She asks, smiling at the other. 

San simply nods, her face drooping slightly, “I’m sorry, but he said he was running to the church for a little while, he said he had a few confessions to get off of his chest.” 

San nods, telling her he’ll go there and wait for him. 

San heads off, walking a bit faster than he had before. 

He arrives at the church, opening the door silently, and walking to where the confession booth was at. 

He heard the quiet sobs of one certain blonde from within. 

“God, I’m just so sorry. I kissed a boy. And I actually liked it.” He heard the boy from within mutter between sobs. 

He liked it? He didn’t hate it? He didn’t resent San with his whole being? 

San walks around to the small door of the booth. Opening it slowly and sliding in, Seonghwa jumping from his kneeling position. 

“S-san what are you doing here?” he asks, wiping his tears in a quick manner. 

“I wanted to come apologize to you, for what happened on Sunday.” San whispers, kneeling beside the other. 

“O-oh.” Seonghwa replies, looking away from the other. 

“Why did you do it?” He asks, still avoiding eye contact. 

“I like you, alot.” San deadpans. Seonghwas eyes were growing wide. 

“And you never told me?” He asks, voice raising slightly. 

San laughs, “ You think I could? You may accept me, but I know for a fact that you would not after i had told you, you would disappear! Like you have for the past five days!” San snaps back, venom in his voice. 

It was Seonghwas turn to laugh, “Why would you think such things! You’re my best friend! The reason I’ve been avoiding you is,” He stops, looking away from the older, not wanting to actually confess how he has been feeling for the past few days. 

“Because! You’re a saint! A devout follower of a god up above who grants you every wish! Who you pray to every day and every waking hour!” San snaps. 

“No! Because I- i liked it. I liked kissing you! I was so confused! Why did I like it? You’re a man, the same gender! I didn’t know how you’d react knowing that, me, the devout follower of God, liked kissing my male best friend!” Seonghwa retorts. 

San had had enough of their base less arguing, and rough words, painful confessions. He leans forwards, slamming his lips onto the others with hunger. 

The kiss deepened with every passing second, Seonghwa shifting their positions, now straddling the waist of the other. 

San grips the others thighs, causing Seonghwa to gasp, taking the moment of open mouth to slip his pierced tongue into the others mouth, feeling around every square inch. 

The taste of metal that filled Seonghwas mouth made him let out a small whimper. 

The confession booth became hot and stuffy, the sounds of the kissing boys filling the expanse of more than just the small space they occupied. 

San taps the other sides, the blonde standing, San following suit, the kiss reinitiating within seconds, the speed of removing clothes between lips slamming back into each other was almost enough to put light to shame. 

The two now stand, breathless and sweaty in the confession booth of a church, foreheads against each other. Like the calm before the storm.

San quickly turns the blonde around, pressing his face and body against the mesh like screen of the booth. 

“Look at that, the cross. A beautiful symbol, holding so much meaning and depth, purity and sanctity. And you’re about to get fucked by a man while staring at it.” San growls into his ear, kissing down his pale neck and shoulder, nipping small bites into the skin on his back, lowering himself to be kneeling behind the other. 

“Do you want this baby? Do you want to get fucked in the very place you come to cleanse yourself of your sins? Want to remember what happened here every time you come in here to ask for forgiveness from your God?” San asks, not wanting to go any further without knowing for sure if the other really wanted. 

Seonghwa whimpers, mumbling a small, yes under his breath, San having taken notice of the fact Seonghwa had put his rosary into his mouth in an attempt to silence himself. 

With no more question, San spits on his fingers, pressing it slowly into the tight muscle of the other, earning a gasp of surprise. 

He works slowly for now, letting the other get accustomed, by the time he had reached the third finger, the desperate moans of the other were going straight to his dick. 

He pulls apart the cheeks of Seonghwan ass, licking a stripe across the now empty whole, dipping his tongue in teasingly. 

He now stands, leaning across the back of the other, before growling deeply, “You look so pretty like this, so ready to have so many dirty things done to you in a place of such holiness. Your cross hanging prettily from swollen lips, so pretty for me baby, so dirty.” 

“Damnit San if you don’t fuck me right now.” Seonghwa retorts, though muffled. 

San chuckles, before spitting onto his hand, stroking his hard dick before aligning it to the others hole, pushing in slowly, Seonghwa taking in a sharp breath. 

“Just tell me when you’re ready for me to fuck your pretty little brains out, baby.” San whispers as he bottoms out, hips flush with others' ass. 

They stand still for a number of moments before small whimpers of desperation come from the blonde. 

“S-san, g-go.” He mumbles out, San not thinking for another moment before pulling out and slamming back in. 

He went at a rather slow pace, taking into account the beautiful array of sounds he was pulling from the other. 

His pace began to speed up, until he was pounding into the other with no regard for anything. 

“Where is that almighty god of yours now? Do you feel his burning eyes burning into you as you commit such a dirty act hm?”

The pretty moans and whimpers from Seonghwa only drove him to move faster. 

“C-close San.” Seonghwa mutters, only prompting San to pull out, turning the other around, lifting a leg, and pushing himself back in. 

“I wanna see your face baby, I wanna watch the face you make when you cum, untouched by me ramming my cock in your tight little hole.” San says, eyes darker than Seonghwa had ever seen, the words of pure filth pouring from the black haired mouth making his dick twitch. 

San begins where he left off, slamming mercilessly into the other, groaning at the feeling of warmth around him. 

San angels his hips, the high pitched moans coming from the other letting him know he found his intended target. 

He continues abusing the others prostate like it was his job, the other letting out a slew of mumbled words as he hits his orgasm, dick twitching as streams of cum stream from the pretty red tip. 

The tightness around his cock sends him into a spiral of pleasure. 

He pulls himself from the other, beginning to fist his cock at a quick rate, Seonghwa dropping to his knees, faster than he ever had in church, pushing the others hand away, taking his cock into his mouth. 

He hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head on Sans cock, the feeling of the others mouth around him, sending him over the edge, hips jerking, making Seonghwa gag lewdly as Sans cum shoots down his throat. 

Seonghwa stays still until he is sure he collected every last drop, pulling off of the other as he swallows. 

He stands, San grabbing a handful of tissues, wiping the cum from Seonghwas stomach. 

“We just had sex in a church confession booth.” Seonghwa says, looking up at the other. 

San smiles, nodding. 

“I had sex, with a man, and liked it.” Seonghwa mutters, more to himself than to San. 

“That you did.” San replies as he dresses himself slowly.

Seonghwa follows suit, the sounds of heavy breathing and the thick smell of sex fill the small area. 

“Let's get you home and showered alright?” San mutters, looking adoringly into Seonghwas eyes as he places a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Seonghwa nods, smiling deviously, “Only if you do so with me.” 

San smiles in return, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and want to pour bleach into your brain as much as I do after writing this. 
> 
> For more filth, follow my twt @/thirstykris !!! 
> 
> (shameless self promo haha.)


End file.
